the coffee artist
by glee-klaine-Dalton
Summary: Kurt owns a small coffee shop called the Lima bean in the middle of New York. He makes it his mission to cheer up other New Yorkers by putting a small sentence on their cups to brighten their day. But what happens when a cute guy comes along?
1. Introduction

Blaine walked into the small shop. The smell of coffee filled his nose. It made him even more thirsty for the medium drip he was about to order.

He pulled his money out of his wallet and walked towards the counter. A guy about his age turned around and looked at him. "Hello, what can I get you?

Blaine was a little taken back by this guy. The guy was beautiful and even that word didn't seem to describe how perfect he was. The blue eyes that looked at him, the perfect nose, the angelic face, the tight pants he seemed to fit in. It left no doubt this guy was perfect.

"A medium drip please," Blaine said.

The guy nodded and walked towards the coffee machine. Very carefully he started to prepare the coffee. When the machine started working, he took a cup and a black marker.

Carefully he started working on something on the cup. Blaine watched him. His tongue stuck out between his lips as he concentrated on whatever he was doing.

It didn't take long until he was finished. He took the coffee pot and poured it into the paper cup. He put the lid on it and gave it to Blaine.

"That's 4 dollar," he said to Blaine.

Blaine handed him the money. "You can keep the rest. Have a nice day!"

Blaine took the cup of coffee and walked out of the coffee shop.

A glance at his watch, told him he was going to need to hurry if he wanted to be on time for his next class.

He made i just on time and took a place in the back of the class. He started to pull out his books when something caught his eye.

Staring back at him was a perfect cartoon mini version of him, carefully drawn on his paper cup. It was amazingly well drawn. Above the drawing stood in elegant letters written "Have a nice day!"

A smile crept up on Blaine's face. He couldn't believe it but one simple drawing on his cup of coffee made his day already a little more bearable.


	2. Chapter 1

Blaine was sitting at his desk. Today had passed by so incredibly slow. He had gone to classes and now he really had to study a little but it was like everything went in his head and immediately went out again by a back door. It was frustrating.

Everything around him seemed more interesting than the book in front of him that was only mocking him. It was then that the lonely cup on his desk caught his attention. The small cartoon version of him smiling at him.

Without thinking much further, Blaine stood up and took his coat from the coat rack, took his keys and his wallet, before he was out of the door.

***break***

There was a little row when he arrived at the small shop. He waited patiently, looking around and trying to catch a glimpse of him but no luck yet.

The row moved slowly and he saw some people leave, smiling when they read a message on the cup.

Blaine felt foolish when he saw the others have also something on their cups. He was about to leave, not noticing that he had become the first in the row and also the last.

"Hey you, changed your mind?" the guy with the blue eyes asked him.

What could Blaine say? Yes, I did, I thought you only did that thing for me even if I only came here once. That sounded quiet pathetic right?

So he went for the only other option that was in his mind. "No, a medium drip please."

The guy nodded at him, took a cup and the black marker. While he was writing, a little bit of his tongue sneaked out between his lips while he concentrated. Blaine couldn't help but find it quiet cute.

When the coffee was done, he poured it into the cup and placed it in front of him. "That makes 4 dollar."

Blaine nodded and gave him the money. "Here you go."

The guy nodded and took the money. "Have a nice day!"

"Yeah you too," screamed Blaine behind him as he walked out of the coffee shop as fast as possible.

He didn't turn around and walked straight to his apartment. He placed his cup on his disk and put his coat back on the coat rack.

When he made his way towards his desk, still feeling a little foolish, the cup caught his eye again. He took it and turned it around.

Looking back at him was a little cartoon version of himself again, this time holding a cup of coffee. It looked really good.

But that wasn't the thing that really caught his eye. Above stood a little text. **Have a nice day medium drip guy! Ps. Just so you know, you are the only one who gets a drawing ;)**

Blaine felt the color leave his face. His mind filling with a lot of thoughts like oh no he noticed I was upset about it and what a fool am I?

But even with all those thoughts playing in his mind, he felt happy because at least the cute guy remembered him and by the looks of it, he at least found Blaine a little interesting enough to give him something extra.


	3. Chapter 2

Blaine was at his limit. Today had been a horrible day. It was like everything that could go wrong, went wrong.

It started in the morning when he woke up an hour late because the battery of his phone had died during the night. He had taken a shower in his hurry and put on some clothes, to arrive for his second class of the day just in time.

And it seemed like the teacher wasn't into a good mood too, because as soon as he had entered the class, they all knew it would be bad today.

The day had lasted on and on and when he finally could go home, the weather decided to be against him. There was a lot of wind and the rain was falling heavily on the ground.

Blaine was cursing silently in his head to the awful day when he passed the small coffee shop. Only the idea of hot cup of coffee and seeing the blue eyed guy again, made his day already ten times better.

Blaine opened the door and listened to the small ring. The coffee shop was well filled, as all the seats were full.

He looked towards the counter and saw that the cute guy had his back towards him. Blaine cleared his throat and had to held back his laughter when the guy jumped in surprise.

The guy turned around and looked like he was ready to kill the person who scared him when he saw Blaine standing. The stress fell away from his face and he smiled towards him.

"Let me guess, medium drip?"

Blaine felt a blush form on his face. "Should I be honored that you already know my coffee order or is that just something you do for everyone?" Blaine said with a jokingly voice.

The guy giggled, took a cup and turned back towards him. "No, just the cute ones," he said with a wink.

"So I should feel honored?" he asked.

"Definitely!" the guy said with a smirk. "So now we made that clear, may I know your real name or should I just keep calling you medium drip guy?"

Blaine laughed loudly at that. "Well I don't know, I like medium drip guy quiet much."

The guy stuck out his tongue and started drawing on the cup.

"How about you tell me first your name because I don't even have a nickname for you," said Blaine.

The guy looked up at him before pouring the coffee into the cup. "My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

He placed the cup on the counter and looked at Blaine with expecting eyes. "Blaine, Blaine Anderson or well medium drip guy," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt laughed. "I like it. Blaine, I mean. It somehow fits you."

Blaine smiled at him. "Thank you!" He held out the money and gave it to Kurt.

"It was nice to see you again Kurt!"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. See you tomorrow?" he asked while biting his lip.

Blaine smirked when he turned around. "Maybe," he said with a wink when he opened the door and left the small shop.

He waited until he was out of view before he turned around the cup and looked at the small drawing. It was a drawing of cartoon Blaine with his wet hair and something that looked like a small blush on his cheeks.

Blaine shook his head at that. On the top it read: I hope you have an amazing evening, medium drip guy!

The bad day seemed immediately forgotten, known that he was one step closer of getting to know the cute guy, Kurt.


	4. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed and Blaine had passed every evening in the small coffee shop to get his cup of coffee. It had been a long day and close to closing time when Blaine was running towards the coffee shop, hoping he would be just in time to get his usual cup of coffee. It became their ritual.

Blaine appeared almost out of breath in front of the counter.

"Good evening Kurt," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt turned around and walked to the coffee machine and started making the coffee. "Good evening Blaine. You ok? You seem a little out of breath."

"You know I might have wanted a regular coffee today you know? And yes, I didn't think I would make it before closing time." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Naah, you seem like the regular type and luckily for you, you made it," Kurt said back with a huge smile.

"So if I had wanted a regular coffee, you wouldn't have given me one?" Blaine asked with a pout.

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged. He took a cup and a marker and was about to start when Blaine stopped him.

"Can I make a suggestion on what you are going to draw?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him confused. "You have a suggestion?"

Blaine grinned and shrugged. "My Blaine cups are getting a little lonely. It would be nice if I could add a Kurt to the collection."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and he looked speechless to Blaine. "Wait you keep every cup? You've been coming here for the past two weeks!"

Blaine blushed. "You put your effort in it and I like them. They are standing on my desk."

Kurt giggled and started drawing something on the cup. "Is that a yes?" asked Blaine.

"You'll see," said Kurt. He drew longer than normal and stopped the coffee when it was finished.

He poured some into the cup and gave it to Blaine who already had the money placed neatly on the counter.

"We are getting a routine, I see," said Kurt. Blaine just winked and laughed.

"Well this is the best coffee in New York after all." Kurt started blushing. "Thank you! Have a nice evening Blaine!"

Blaine nodded at him. "You too Kurt and thank you for the coffee."

Blaine drank his coffee on the way home. He placed the coffee on his desk and smiled when he saw what's standing on it.

A mini version of Kurt, pressing a kiss against a mini version of Blaine's cheek. Above it was written in Kurt's neat handwriting: "I hope your Blaine cups aren't so lonely anymore. Have a nice evening Blaine!"

Blaine grinned and placed the cup on his night table, wanting to be able to look at it when he woke up and went to sleep. If this evening had been an indication than he was more than ever convinced that Kurt was something special.


	5. Chapter 4

Blaine was walking through the almost empty streets of New York. One of his teachers had decided that today would be an amazing day to give classes longer than normal. And that's how he was now cursing half his school because he wouldn't be able to see Kurt today.

He looked down again at his watch. Ten minutes it had been since Kurt's closing time. He saw the building coming near and unhappy frown making his way on his face.

But when he appeared, he was surprised to find the coffee shop still open and Kurt looking out of the window.

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine and waved at him to come in. "Hi," he said.

"Wait you are still open?" was all Blaine could think about.

A blush formed on Kurt's cheek. "Well yeah."

Blaine started grinning. "Wait a minute, you waited for me?"

If it was even possible, Kurt's blush became even harder. "Well you normally come here every evening and you didn't came tonight so I was started to worry a little."

Blaine smiled at him. "I think it's sweet. But anyway, now I'm here, is there any chance I might get one of the best coffee's out of New York?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's the point."

He walked towards the coffee machine, prepared two cups and started brewing them. "So do you have anywhere to go still this evening?" Kurt asked.

Blaine frowned. "Not really, why?"

Kurt shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed a little. I mean, you've been coming here for a little while now and it would be nice I guess to get to know you." The blush returned and Blaine found it really adorable.

"Yeah, I would like that Kurt."

Kurt smiled at him. "Yeah?"

Blaine nodded, "yeah."

When the two cups of coffee were ready, Kurt made his way towards the door. "Let me close first or before you know it you aren't the only person in here. We should probably get upstairs. That way they don't see anyone sitting inside."

Kurt took the two cups and started leading Blaine towards a door in the back. They took the stairs to the floor above.

"So euhm, this is my place," said Kurt shyly.

He opened the door. The cups of coffee were placed on the floor while Kurt took off his shoes before he leaded Blaine towards the couch.

"Wait you actually live about the shop?" asked Blaine while looking around. It wasn't a very big apartment but it was big enough for one person. The kitchen was rather small but big enough for two people to walk around. There was a small kitchen table standing with two chairs and some flowers on it. Then there was a small space where they were now with a couch and a television and this little fireplace that gave the room a homey feeling. On the fireplace there were standing a few pictures and on one wall hung two pictures. One of Kurt with a guy and woman which Blaine guessed where his parents. And another one with Kurt and the same guy, another woman and a boy that look to be around the same age as Kurt.

Kurt just shrugged and sat down. "It's kind of logical you know. It's my shop after all. I mean, I could have rented it to someone else but what would be the point?"

Blaine smiled. "You do have a point." He took the cup and looked around the cup. "Wait I don't get a drawing today?"

Blaine started pouting when he looked at Kurt. "Are those puppy eyes? Don't use them on me Blaine!"

Blaine kept pouting until Kurt gave in. "Fine."

He stood up and walked towards the small kitchen to take a black marker.

"How about you drink your cup first? It will make the drawing so much easier."

Blaine nodded and took a big gulp. "Right, so Kurt, what should I know about you?"

Kurt started giggling. "Well I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm from Ohio and I own the coffee shop with the best coffee in New York according to some customers," he said winking to Blaine.

"Those customers know for sure what they are talking about," Blaine winked back.

"I would hope so because I can't stand people lying to me," said Kurt.

"Good to know that we are on the same boat for that one," Blaine said happily.

"So how about you?"

"Well I'm Blaine Anderson, I study music at NYU, I'm from New York and I'm a coffee addict! I think that sums it up."

Kurt smiled at him. "Oh I know about that coffee addiction."

"You don't know half of it," said Blaine.

Kurt feigned offense "wait you are having another favorit coffee shop in New York?"

Blaine smirked at him. "Well sometimes I do want a latté instead of a medium drip," he said playfully.

"Ok that's it, I'm going to look for another favorit customer. No more drawings for you."

It was that moment that Blaine started pouting again. "You wouldn't!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Kurt grinned playfully.

Blaine pouted. "Gosh Blaine, ok fine no I wouldn't, happy now?" asked Kurt.

"Very!" Blaine said with a content smile. "So there is something I want to know. I want to be even on the information we know about each other and we aren't right now so that isn't really fair. Tell me Kurt, what's your coffee order?" asked Blaine seriously.

Kurt started laughing. "Really Blaine? I thought you would be asking a mind-blowing question. And I drink every kind of coffee I guess it comes with being the owner of a coffee house but I like a grande nonfat mocha."

"Oh you are that type," said Blaine jokingly.

"Wait what do you mean you are that type?"

"The type who is so addicted to coffee that it drinks every kind," said Blaine grinning.

"It comes with the job," said Kurt with a shrug.

A silence surrounded them after Kurt's word left his mouth. They just enjoyed it while drinking their coffee again.

Kurt was the first one to break the silence. "You said you study music at NYU, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I used to be a member of our high school glee club. We weren't that good and didn't get that far in competitions but I loved to sing and just stand on a stage and forget everything. So I decided to apply at NYU. We actually made a small band, me with some friends. We aren't known yet and I don't know if it's really our intention but we do some gigs."

Kurt smiled at him. "You should tell me when you play your next gig. I'd love to hear you sing."

Blaine grinned. "A just let you know when we'll play again. And I don't really only sing."

"You play instruments?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I play the guitar, drums, piano, keyboard, violin and a little bas. I want to learn so many more though."

"Now I'm really sure you have to show me one time. It was always my dream to play a music instrument but it never happened," said Kurt.

"Well I happen to be a great teacher so maybe one day I can learn you?"

"I would love that!" Kurt was looking really excited and Blaine couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to learn Kurt to play the guitar or piano.

While he was daydreaming about learning Kurt how to play a music instrument, another question popped up in his head. "How did you actually come on the idea to write on cups of coffee?"

Kurt smiled when the question was asked. "I guess that all goes back to the day I decided to own a coffee shop. It's a long story."

Blaine shrugged, "It's not like I have anywhere to go tonight."

"It started a few years back in Ohio. I was the victim of several bullies. Growing up in Ohio being who you are isn't always that simple to say the least and I was never one to hide. My own safe place was the local coffee shop. It was a coffee shop owned and ran by a small family. I would go there when things got to heavy. They had a daughter my age and we became best friends. I would go there almost every day when things didn't look up, when I got another slushy thrown into my face, when I was dumpster tossed or locker shoved. They knew little things about how bad it was and most of the time I didn't have to say what was wrong. Me and Lauren, we hung out a lot. And then senior year arrived. I was busy with school but tried to go there still as much as possible, even if it was to make school work. My original idea was to go to NYADA. I wanted to perform on Broadway but with my letter came the news I wasn't accepted. And it was like all I had fought for all these years had gone to waist. I spend that night in the coffee shop and me & Lauren talked about it all night long. She told me I shouldn't give up and just come to New York and see what life threw towards me."

Blaine looked at him the whole time during the story, feeling bad that he had the chance to grow up in such a huge city with more respect and less judgment.

"So I found a small apartment, really small and not really expensive. I worked into a small coffee shop here and started earning money to save up or buy food. And then one day I had a really bad day at work and when I was done, I started walking around the streets of New York. I walked past this really cute house and it was being sold. I fell for this house. And then the idea came up, like what if I stop working in the coffee shop and open my own. I called my dad and he wasn't really that fond on my idea at first but he would always support me so I used the money I had for college to buy this and I got some help of my dad and that's how we are sitting here now. I'm quit financial stable now and business is going good so I'm happy."

Blaine smiled at him. "You are something different, you know that?"

Kurt blushed. "Well it isn't finished yet my story. On my first day, I got a customer who was really upset having a bad day at work and she was on the phone talking about something from work so I wasn't able to ask her name to put on the cup so I decided to just place a message. So I wrote **have a nice day**. The woman was looking at me weirdly when I started writing on the cup, but when she saw it she started smiling, gave me the money and left. She has been coming back almost every morning ever since."

Blaine grinned. "Like I said, you are something special."

Kurt looked up at him and when those blue eyes met the hazel ones, everything became quiet. Blaine wanted to lean in so bad but he just froze. His mind focusing on every color that he saw in Kurt's eyes. And without knowing it, he leaned closer and closer.

But faith wasn't with them as Blaine's phone started ringing. Blaine leaned back and picked up the phone.

Kurt took that moment to take his marker and started drawing on Blaine's cup.

Blaine smiled, watching him as he focused on his class mate talking about a task he didn't understand because he didn't find a paper and if Blaine could bring it tonight.

Blaine promised to bring it as soon as possible and looked at Kurt apologetic when he looked up with a sad look in his eyes.

When he turned off the phone, he looked back to Kurt. "I'm really really sorry but I've to go. A friend of mine can't find his paper for a task we have to turn in like tomorrow."

Kurt shrugged. "It's ok. I had a nice evening though."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah me too. We should do this again."

"I would love that," grinned Kurt.

Blaine pulled on his shoes and his jacket. Together they made their way down the stairs. Kurt gave Blaine his cup when they were standing in front of the door. "Here like I promised."

Blaine turned the cup and saw a little drawing of him and Kurt sitting on the couch with their cups of coffee. "You are awfully talented! I promise I will give it a special place!"

Blaine decided to take a chance and leaned forward to hug Kurt. "Thank you for tonight and the cup."

"It's no problem Blaine," said Kurt while he relaxed in Blaine's arms.

Blaine unwrapped himself and waved one last time to Kurt, before the door closed behind him.

*break*

It was later that evening when Blaine was working on his computer, that he looked back to the new cup on his desk. It was one of his favorites. On the bottom, he had added the date, not wanting to forget his first real conversation with Kurt.

They were friends now, right? He was thinking back to their conversation when realization drew towards him. He slammed his head on his desk and cursed himself in his head. "I forgot to ask his number while I had the chance."


	6. Chapter 5

Blaine felt ill. His nose was bright red, it was cold outside.

But he had a mission today and his feeling ill wasn't going to make him ditch his plans.

He had put on his thickest jacket, wrapped a scarf around his neck and had put on a beanie. That would help him keep warm.

The umbrella was opened before he took the final step out in the pouring rain.

Luckily the coffee shop wasn't that far.

The walk seemed longer than usual but maybe the weather was the reason for that.

He let out a sigh of relieve when he walked into the coffee shop. It was busy as it was a rainy day.

Kurt was walking around behind the counter, trying to keep up with the commands.

Blaine decided to take a seat on one of the comfy couches and just looked at Kurt working. It was relaxing.

It wasn't until he sneezed rather loudly that Kurt saw him. First a big toothy smile formed on his face, then a frown took over an expression and in the end he had a worried look on his face.

He finished his order and held up his hand for the next costumer. He started brewing a coffee. Then he asked the new customer his coffee order. The customer frowned but gave him his order.

Kurt wrote it down and looked at the coffee that was still brewing. He started preparing the new coffee and waited until the last was done. When it was finished he first started the new coffee before he held up his hand to the customer as a sign for him to wait.

He walked to Blaine and placed the coffee in front of him. "Please wait until it's a little less busy ok?"

Blaine just nodded and watched Kurt walking away.

It took another hour before all the customers had had his final coffee. Kurt looked on his watch, it was close to lunch break and he decided to close the shop a little early today.

He turned around he sign from open to closed before walking to Blaine and holding out his hand. "Do you want to come upstairs?"

Blaine just nodded and took the hand with a big smile, following behind Kurt on the stairs.

Kurt leaded Blaine to the couch and sat him down on the couch. "Now tell me Blaine, why did you come through the pouring rain for a cup of coffee while you look like you already got one of those bad colds."

Blaine felt a blush form on his cheeks. "I forgot something yesterday," he mumbled.

"Now what would that be that it's so important for you to walk through the pouring rain while you already look ill?" asked Kurt.

"Because I didn't have another way to contact you. That's actually the reason, I forgot to ask the most important part yesterday," said Blaine.

He held out his phone to Kurt with a weak smile.

Kurt giggled. "You are insane, you know that? You should be in your bed right now so you get better soon."

Blaine just shrugged. "I can't lay still, needed to do something."

Kurt grinned. "Well you should listen to me."

"My my bossy Kurt," grinned Blaine.

Kurt was busy typing in on his phone. He stopped a minute to stick out his tongue to Blaine.

"You are a meanie!" said Kurt.

"Am not," laughed Blaine.

Kurt turned around the phone and pulled on a big smile while he took a photo.

"You're taking a photo?" asked Blaine.

"No I'm checking out my hair," said Kurt while rolling his eyes.

Blaine just grinned. He heard a phone ring somewhere and started looking around, only to see Kurt reaching over to take his phone and look at it with a smile. "So now we're even. Well almost, I would ask a photo from you too but I don't know if I find it cute or not with the red nose. It's a little like Rudolf."

Blaine held out his hand over his mouth in fake shock but started coughing in the progress.

Kurt looked confused before he started rubbing Blaine's back. "You are really getting ill aren't you?" he asked.

Blaine just looked up with teary eyes.

"How about I make some soup, we can lay on the couch and watch some movie? I really don't want you to go home to be all alone and with nobody to look after you," suggested Kurt.

Blaine just smiled to him, "you are to good you know? Thank you Kurt!"

Kurt just shrugged, "no problem. Make yourself comfy and I'll be back in like half an hour. You can watch some tv if you want."

He gave Blaine the remote and left to make some soup.

**¨break***

Blaine felt someone go with his fingers through his hair. It felt strange but so good.

It took a moment for him to get his mind clear before he opened his eyes.

In front of him sat Kurt on his knees with a loving smile on his face.

"I would say good morning but it's just a little over the afternoon. Sleep well?"

Blaine started to rub his eyes and whined when Kurt his hand left his head.

Kurt started laughing and placed his hand back into his hair and Blaine almost purred.

"You really remind me of a puppy sometimes. Anyway I have some soup. You want some?"

Blaine nodded and tried to sit up as Kurt walked to the stove to get some soup for the both of him.

He came back with a tray with some bread on it and soup.

"Here you go," he said.

Blaine took the soup and smiled happily. The taste of the soup was amazing and it felt so good against his soar troath.

"Thank you Kurt," he said a little hoarse.

Kurt placed his hand on his head. "You are a little warm. Let's grab a blanket and watch some movies. It will make you feel better along with my magic soup."

Blaine laughed which ended with a cough fit. "Thank you Kurt."

Kurt took the blanket and kept still in front of the couch. "Euhm," he said blushing.

Blaine just padded on the seat next to him. "You can lay down first and I can lay next to you, there is enough place."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah let me grab a movie first. What movie do you like?"

"What do you have?" asked Blaine.

"I have everything musical and everything Disney," he shrugged.

"What about finding Nemo?" asked Blaine. He didn't want to admit it but it was his favorite Disney movie and always made him feel better. His friends teased him about it a lot of times.

Kurt grinned. "Of course I have it."

He took the movie and placed it into the dvd player.

He lay down and Blaine snuggled into his side, his head on Kurt's chest. A smile was lingering on his lips. He loved how everything was so comfortable with Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine to keep him close as they watched the movie.

Well Kurt watched the movie as Blaine fell asleep halfway through it. Happily and safe.

***break***

It was early evening when Blaine woke up. He felt very comfortable. And warm. Just comfy and warm. It felt amazing.

He opened his eyes and was met by Kurt chest, who also seemed very much asleep. Blaine looked up and just stared at him.

He reached out with his hand and placed it on Kurt's head. A piece of hair fell on his forehead and Blaine carefully removed it from his face.

It made Kurt open his eyes. He looked to Blaine with a confused look before a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Feeling better?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes I do," he said.

They kept on staring at each other, neither saying a word. It was then that Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek and pulled him closer.

Their lips touched, and Blaine took the chance to cup Kurt's cheeks.

Their lips moved together and to Blaine it was a perfect moment.

When they pulled apart, Kurt tried to look away shyly but he couldn't turn his head really with Blaine cupping his cheeks.

"Hey, don't look away. I want to look into those beautiful eyes so I remember them when I think back to this perfect moment."

Kurt looked back to him with a big grin. "You thought this moment was perfect?"

"Of course I did and I really really would like to go on a date with you, if you want to," he said sincerely.

"I would love that but only if you kiss me again," he whispered against Blaine's lips.

Blaine didn't hesitate before his lips were back on Kurt's.

They stayed like that a little longer before Blaine really needed to go back home again. He walked to the door and put on his shoes against and his jacket. He gave Kurt one more kiss that lasted a little longer than the other kisses they shared before he walked downstairs and let himself out.

He was just about to turn the corner when he heard someone scream to him. "BLAINE!"

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt running to him. "You forgot something!"

Blaine frowned," and what would that be?"

Kurt held out the coffee cup. "Here, we won't miss out on our traditions now will we?"

Blaine smiled. "You're perfect Kurt. Thank you. I see you tomorrow ok?"

He leaned forward and pecked his lips. He watched Kurt walk away before he turned around the corner.

He looked down on the cup. On it were drawn two little pictures. On one it looked like Blaine laying on the couch asleep. Above stood the word adorable. It made Blaine giggle from happiness. The one next to it were the both of them kissing. The date was standing in the corner and above it stood a little sentence. "Because when I'm with him, it feels like fireworks and butterflies." A little heart ended the sentence.

Blaine grinned like an idiot when he walked into his dorm room. He placed the cup on his night table, just so he could remind himself the whole night that this was actually real.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning, Blaine was feeling amazing. He took a shower, ate some breakfast and got ready to go to classes.

He looked at his watch and realized he had some time over.

As fast as he could, he put on his jacket, wrapped a scarf around his neck, put on a hoodie, took his backpack and run out of the room.

There was a skip in his walk. It had been a while since it was there.

He opened the door of the familiar coffee shop and grinned when he saw it was almost empty.

Kurt was standing behind the counter, drinking his own cup of coffee.

"Any chance I can get a cup of coffee?" he asked playfully.

Kurt almost chocked on his coffee while he turned around really fast. A blush formed on his face while he coughed. Blaine made his way around the counter and carefully started rubbing his back. "Hey hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Deep breaths Kurt."

Kurt glared at him. "You'll never ever do that again, understand?!"

Blaine started pouting. "But Kurt, I only wanted to surprise you." His hand started going through his hair.

Kurt looked guilty immediately. "I'm sorry I snapped, you just really scared me. How about I make you some coffee to make it up and maybe you even get a cookie?"

Blaine grinned. "How about a kiss?"

Kurt started tapping his finger on his chin. "Hmm, I don't know. Let me think about that."

Blaine rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, trying to pull him closer. "How about I do the thinking?"

His eyes met Kurt's and the playfully mood was immediately gone. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "I think I might be ok with that."

Blaine hummed. "I thought so." Carefully he leaned forward until their lips met in the middle. It was a sweet kiss that didn't last that long but it was more than enough for the both of them at this moment.

Kurt cuddled into his chest and his nose touched Blaine's neck. "I think I can get used to this," he said.

Blaine started chuckling. "So does that mean that I have to almost choke you every day?"

He felt a slap on his chest. "Something I wonder what I see in you."

"Oh Kurt, don't even start with it. We all know why you are dating me. I'm not only the hottest and sweetest guy in New York, I'm also perfect for you," said Blaine. He kissed Kurt's forehead softly.

"You forgot humble," said Kurt giggling.

Blaine grinned. "You shouldn't have said that Kurt."

It's how they started a tickle fight into the coffee shop, not noticing how most of the customers were looking at them like they were crazy. Kurt started laughing loudly and if it wasn't for the guy clearing his throat in front of the counter, Blaine would be late now for class.

And even though he didn't get his coffee or cookie, it was one of his best morning's in a long time.

***break***

The whole day, Blaine hadn't been able to wipe the smile from his face. He had texted Kurt a lot of times during the day and they had come to an agreement that they would do a little date night.

Kurt suggested he could cook and Blaine could come in the loft up the coffee shop.

Blaine had first fought the idea. After all Kurt would have to do all the work.

In the end they had come to an agreement. They would cook together and enjoy a meal together, to end the night watching a movie.

Blaine felt excited. It had been a while since he dated.

He arrived just in time in front of the coffee shop. He sent a text to Kurt, only to get as answer that the door was open. And indeed, when Blaine pushed the door, it opened.

He closed the door behind him and locked the door. Then he walked up the stairs, hiding the big bouquet of roses behind his back. First he didn't see Kurt when he entered the room but when he rounded the corner, he saw Kurt chopping some vegetables.

Blaine placed the roses silently on the counter and sneaked up behind him. His arms wrapped around Kurt tightly and he buried his head between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

"You are lucky I didn't attack you with my knife, mister ninja."

Blaine giggled. "You know I was coming up, you wouldn't do that. You like me way too much to do that," said Blaine before he pressed a kiss on Kurt's neck.

He felt the shudder that went through Kurt's body. He smiled in Kurt's neck. "I can get used to this you know. Is that strange?"

"Why would that be strange?" asked Kurt while he kept cutting the vegetables.

"Because we've only been together like for one day and I already know I want to be with you until my last day."

He felt Kurt blushing against his cheek. Slowly he took the knife out of Kurt's hand and turned Kurt around in his arms. He cupped the warm cheeks and looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "I've never ever felt this way before." He closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Kurt's. "I never believed in love on first side, I never believed in fate. But you make me question everything I ever believed in." He kissed Kurt with everything in his power. Kurt gripped tightly on the counter as their lips moved together.

They pulled away when the need for air became too much. Kurt hid his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine thought it might become a habit but he didn't mind.

"You are perfect, you know that?" Kurt whispered in his shoulder.

"Maybe that's why we fit so well together, because we are both kind of perfect," said Blaine smiling softly.

"So how about I help you with this amazing supper you already started while you promised you wouldn't?"

Kurt looked up at him sheepishly before rolling his eyes. "Only started on the salad."

Blaine grinned and kissed his cheek. "So how about you give me your first task?"

"Well someone should make the pasta," said Kurt.

"I think I can manage that." Blaine turned around to look for the stuff he needed when he saw the bouquet of red roses. He took the bouquet and tapped Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned around in confusion. Then he saw the bouquet of red roses. Blaine thought he had never seen anything more beautiful than the huge smile that formed on Kurt's face.

"These are for you," Blaine said shyly.

"Thank you," Kurt said while he tried to smell them as discrete as possible.

Blaine smiled and turned around. "So Kurt, where do I find what I need for the pasta?"

Kurt giggled. "You might as well look yourself because I know you'll probably come around here again many times."

"Will I now?" asked Blaine smiling widely when he turned around.

"Yeah I believe you will," said Kurt while he filled a vase with water and placed the flower in it.

Blaine started his search and found everything he needed before he started on the pasta.

Meanwhile Kurt started on the sauce.

When the sauce was finished, Kurt held up a little spoon with some sauce on it for Blaine to taste. He didn't have to be scared though because Blaine loved it.

They ate their spaghetti on a small table, filled with the red roses and some candles. During their diner, they kept playing footsie under the table. It was perfect, if you asked Blaine.

Afterward, Kurt went downstairs to get them some coffee for while they watched the movie. Blaine chose Harry Potter for them to watch. Kurt rolled his eyes but secretly Blaine knew that Kurt liked the movies too, if they light in his eyes was any indication.

It was getting late when their movie ended. They unwrapped themselves from their cuddles. Kurt took his hand and walked him to the door of the coffee shop.

"Thank you for tonight. I really really loved this."

"Me too Kurt, me too," said Blaine as he leaned down and kissed Kurt goodnight.

When Blaine arrived in his room, he wanted to just fall on his bed and sleep. He placed his bag on his desk chair and dressed himself in his pajamas.

He had one step left of his night routine, when his phone went off.

He looked on the screen, you got 1 message from Kurt. The picture of a smiling Kurt next to it. Blaine opened it and started reading. **Look in your bag x Kurt ps: good night Blaine!**

Blaine walked to his bag and opened it. Inside was a coffee cup. Blaine smile only grew wider when he saw the drawing.

It were the two of them sitting at the table, eating. Little candles surrounding them and the flowers. The tablecloth was just short enough to see their feet, which were playing footsie under the table. The date was writing in the corner.

Above were only a few worth standing: To our first real date, because you make me question everything I ever believed in. To our first of many.

Blaine placed the cup next to the one of their first kiss, wondering if this was becoming their thing. And if it was becoming their thing, he should think about buying a box to keep them all with him, for if they ever got kids. So he could show them how amazing their daddy is and to show them how they fell in love.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he took his phone. **Thank you baby, I love it! I'll see you tomorrow! Good night Kurt! X Blaine**


	8. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were amazing. They went on dates, hung out together and every morning, there would be a steaming cup of coffee waiting for Blaine on the counter of Kurt's coffee shop.

But right in this moment, Blaine felt like a mess. He was walking around his room, picking up button-ups and trying them on.

He sighed and was just about to try on another button-up when his phone started ringing. Blaine looked through the button-ups on his bed before he found his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Do I head nerves?" asked the voice he became so familiar with.

"Maybe," he said carefully.

"Thought so," he heard Kurt say. He could imagine Kurt standing there with a satisfied grin because he was able to guess right.

"Now you have one more hour until you have to meet me here if we want to be on time," Kurt said.

"I know I know. I promise I'll be there on time!" said Blaine.

"You better be," was Kurt his only response. "I see you in an hour."

"Ok baby, see you then. Love you," Blaine answered.

"I love you too." And then the line went dead.

Blaine went with his head through his hair. He had one hour to be there so he should make his decision fast.

He was looking over the mountain of clothing.

He was about to pick up one of the mountain when his phone beeped.

A new message from Kurt. **By the way, I think the red button down would fit you best. Love you.**

Blaine laughed loudly and shook his head. Even after this few weeks, Kurt knew him so well.

**Thanks baby. Be there soon! Love you 2!** He replied before taking the red button up from the mountain.

He pulled on the red button up and looked at himself through the mirror. It looked well with the black skinny jeans he was wearing.

He went through his hair one last time before taking his jacket and walking out of the door.

There would be time later to clean up the mountain of clothes on his bed. Right now he had somewhere to be.

***break***

Blaine walked through the door of the coffee shop. No one was inside and Kurt was nowhere to be seen. "Kurt, where are you?" he screamed out.

"I'm coming," was the reply from upstairs.

Blaine shook his head. Always the same. Kurt would always threat him if he was late, but most of the time it was the other way around.

"I'm sure you look great in whatever you are wearing," he screamed out towards the loft above.

"I know I will, I just have to make sure everything looks ok," screamed Kurt.

Blaine took a seat on one of the comfy couches in the coffee shop.

He looked down on his pocket watch. They had only little time left before they had to be in the restaurant.

Just as he was about to scream, Kurt walked down the stairs. He looked amazing in his skinny jeans and white button down. He topped the look with a black skinny tie.

He giggled when he saw Blaine his face. "You like it?" he asked in that flirty tone he liked to use while teasing me.

"No, I love it. You should do a spin for me." Said Blaine.

Kurt laughed but did as asked. Blaine started catcalling playfully.

Kurt giggled and walked towards him. When he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Why thank you!" he said before he pressed his lips against Blaine's.

"You never have to thank me Kurt," said Blaine breathlessly.

"Maybe," was all Kurt said.

His fingers started playing with the curls on Blaine's neck.

A teasing smile appeared on his face. "Still nervous?"

"Maybe," said Blaine shyly. "We better get going though."

"Hmm," said Kurt while he leaned forwards and pressed a last kiss on his lips. "He won't bite, I promise you. Now let's get going."

He took Blaine's hand and leaded him outside. He locked the door behind him, before they made their way to the subway.

***break***

Blaine's hand was shaking while holding Kurt's hand.

They walked inside the small restaurant. A little guy was standing behind a counter. "Do you have reservations please?" he asked.

"Yes, a table under the name Hummel Anderson."

The guy looked into his book before he leaded them towards a small table in the back.

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt and placed his jacket on the back of his chair. His hands were still shaking so he started to play with the sleeve of his button-up to ease the tension.

Kurt was looking at him with a smile on his face. "You look cute while you are jealous, you know that?"

Blaine looked up. "I don't want to look nervous Kurt. Oh gosh this will all go wrong."

Blaine started rambling about all the things that could go wrong when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped in surprise and turned around to see a balding man standing behind him. "You don't need to be afraid, I won't bite. I'm not sure if Kurt would ever forgive me that."

"Dad," Kurt shrieked as he jumped up and ran towards his dad. He wrapped him in a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" he said in his dad his shoulder.

Burt laughed. "Well you should visit us more in Ohio Kurt."

Kurt laughed. "You'll never let me live it down that I barely come to Ohio, will you?"

His dad's smirk told it all.

Meanwhile a woman appeared behind Kurt's father. "Hey don't forget about me Kurt," she said playfully.

"Carole, I missed you too!" Kurt said as he wrapped her in a hug.

Blaine stood up from the table and held out his hand for Kurt's dad. "It's nice to meet you sir," he said formally.

Burt looked down to the hand before he started laughing rather loudly. "Kid you are family. Now come here and give me a proper hug."

Blaine looked at Burt with shock before a smile appeared on his face. He took back his hand and wrapped the man into a hug.

He unwrapped himself out of the hug after a while. "Oh and before I forget, It's Burt not sir."

Blaine looked up to see Kurt grinned behind him with a satisfied look that said, I told you so.

The woman came to stand in front of him. He didn't have a chance to prepare himself before he was wrapped into another hug.

Blaine started laughing. "Well it's nice to meet the both of you."

Carole turned himself around to look at Kurt. "You got yourself a good looking one," he heard her say.

He looked up to see Kurt blush. Blaine walked towards Kurt and wrapped him in a hug. "If anything, I got myself the good looking one," he said with a wink to Carole.

Burt and Carole laughed while they took a seat. Blaine took this as his moment to give Kurt a small kiss on the lips before he leaded them back to the table.

They all ordered their food and small talk was made during dinner. Burt asked Kurt about how things were going in the shop and how everything was going in general. Then Kurt asked his dad about his car shop and if he was eating healthy. When that subject came up, Burt rolled his eyes and looked towards Blaine with panic in his eyes. Blaine almost started laughing but decided to help his father in law out.

And that's how they started talking about football much to Kurt's dissatisfaction. Kurt rolled his eyes a lot of time but took it as his chance to talk with Carole about clothes.

Blaine was happy that everything went so well. He had to say that Kurt was right. His dad was amazing. In a lot of ways, he saw similarities between Kurt and his dad. They were both strong men but down to earth. They were also both headstrong and caring.

He knew that one because of the fight that went over the bill. Burt insisted on paying while Kurt looked at his dad with a look that said "If you dare to pay I won't talk to you until you leave back to Ohio". Meanwhile Burt looked at Kurt with a look that said "I'm still the dad so I pay."

He looked up to see Carole laughing silently with the discussion. When their eyes met, they burst out laughing. Burt and Kurt looked at the two of them like they were insane.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Kurt with a pout.

Carole was the first one able to speak. "You should have seen yourself. Why don't you just split it?" asked Carole.

Kurt and Burt looked towards each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. It seemed like they came to a decision when they both searched for money into their wallets.

Kurt stood up and started buttoning his jacket. "So how about we all meet up at the coffee shop? I know you want to see it dad and we can talk a little longer with a cup of coffee."

They all agreed. Everyone started pulling on their jackets before they left the restaurant and went to the nearest subway.

***break**

Kurt started brewing the cups of coffee behind the counter. Blaine had wanted to help Kurt but Kurt had sent him away.

Now Blaine was sitting again on the comfy couch with a pout on his face.

Burt grinned when he saw it happening and patted Blaine on the shoulder. With a proud voice he said, "that's my kid!" before he started looking around the place like Carole was doing.

"I like it Kurt, it's so you," she said.

Kurt turned around with a smile. "Thank you Carole."

They all took place on the comfy looking couch. Kurt placed a cup of coffee in front of everyone before he took a seat next to Blaine.

Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt his cheek as a thank you for the coffee. His hand rested on Kurt's knee while He took a sip of the coffee of cup.

Burt and Carole both complimented Kurt on the coffee. "It tastes amazing," said Burt.

"That's because it's the best coffee you can find in New York," said Blaine proudly.

They all started laughing. "You are all biased," said Kurt.

Burt placed his cup of coffee on the table. "Now tell me Blaine, what are your intentions with my son?"

Carole slapped her husband carefully on the arm. "Burt," she whispered in a strict voice.

Burt just shook his head and looked intently to Blaine, who was feeling the nerves coming up again.

Kurt tried to hide his face in his hands, his face red with embarrassment. "Dad," he whined. "I'm too old for you to try and scare away boyfriends."

"You are never too old for me to do that Kurt. I'm your dad and I want to make sure that's all." Said Burt.

Kurt sent a glare to his dad.

He was about to say something when Blaine opened his mouth. "Burt," was all he said at first. He swallowed before talking again.

"I understand that you want to make sure that Kurt's in good hands. It means you care and I'm glad that Kurt had people who accept him in his family. I love Kurt. Honestly, I've liked him from the day I walked into this coffee shop. He is the most caring, loving, sweet and smart person I've ever met. When I first came here, I was running late for classes but I wanted a medium drip so badly. So I stopped at this cute little coffee shop to meet a guy who wrote messages on people their cups of coffee and even a special drawing for me, only to make my day better. I can promise you that I'll take good care of him. I love him so much and I really wouldn't want it any other way. Every day I walk inside this coffee shop, there is something that makes me fall even harder for him. It doesn't matter how small it is, he always is able to amaze me. And when I looked in the future, let's say five year from now, I see myself with him, living above this coffee shop. I see myself on broadway or playing shows in little venues around New York and when I have free time, I even see myself working alongside Kurt on the more busy days. I see myself being married to him, having kids to raise, I see a family. And honestly when I look that future, I feel like the happiest man alive."

Burt looked at him with a satisfied smile. "Glad to have you in the family Blaine!".

Blaine smiled at him. "Thank you Burt."

He turned around to look at Kurt when he felt a hand on his. Kurt had tears in his eyes. "I wouldn't want it any other way," he said before he kissed Blaine.

***break***

It was in the early evening when Blaine left Kurt and his family in the coffee shop. After all he still had a lot of work on his desk for classes and a mountain of clothes he would need to hang up again.

He sighed when he thought about it. He said his goodbye's to Burt and Carole, promising them to meet for Christmas as Kurt was going back to Ohio.

Kurt walked him outside. They hugged each other for a little longer, sweet kisses and words of see you soon and I love you.

Blaine was about to walk away when Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"You forgot something," he said.

Blaine took the cup of coffee with a frown. "I thought you might want another one for in your collection, at least if you are still keeping it."

Blaine turned the cup around until he found the drawing. It was a drawing with all of them. Blaine had his arm around Kurt and Burt had his arm around Carole. At the bottom was the date. Above the drawing was written: "Welcome in the family Blaine."

Blaine smiled when he looked up. "Of course I still keep them. Thank you Kurt."

Kurt just smiled. "No need to thank me. I need to keep up what I once started, don't I?"

Blaine laughed. "I guess you have. I see you tomorrow baby. Love you."

Kurt waved. "See you tomorrow Blaine, I love you too."

***break***

Later that night, when Blaine finished studying and had cleaned up his room, he looked back to the cup on his night stand. It had been a long time that he felt like he was part of a family and had he missed the feeling. He turned off the lights with the happiest feeling he felt in a long time.

***writer comment***

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry it's been a while since I updated. Life's been hectic lattely with a paper I had to write and I have exams in like a month. I hope you guys will stick around though because I really love this story and I love to write it. I want to thank you for the patient, for the views this story has already earned, everyone who follows this story, everyone who favorited this story and most of all everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me so thank you for reviewing! Lots of love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

Blaine was buttoning up his shirt when his phone started beeping on the bed. He took his phone and smiled when he found a message from Kurt.

**Almost ready? Just so you know, my dad likes it when people are on time :) Love xoxo**

Blaine rolled his eyes and started texting back.

**Almost done, I promise I'll be there on time. Love you too xoxo**

If he had to admit it, he still was kind of nervous. Meeting Burt had been ok but still, it was Kurt's dad and he didn't want to mess this up.

To top it all off, Kurt's brother was in town with his wife and his daughter and he had seen pictures of that guy in Kurt's apartment and he looked huge! For sure not someone you wanted to get by on the bad side.

He looked at himself once more in the mirror, taking a bowtie from one of the drawers and carefully putting it around his neck. Now he looked ok.

Carefully he placed the few presents he had bought into a big backpack, carefully not to break anything. He looked back once more, making sure he didn't forget anything, before walking out the door.

***break***

Blaine made his way up the stairs. He and Kurt had some kind of agreement to keep the door open so Blaine could come in and Blaine would close it once he was inside.

He knocked on the door, before opening it a little and peeking inside. He saw Burt on the couch with a little girl on his lap and the big guy next to him, talking animated about something.

They looked up when they heard the door open and Blaine carefully walked into the room, waving shyly before walking into the kitchen.

Blaine had never seen so many people together in the kitchen. Kurt was standing at the stove, talking about something to Carole and the girl he assumed was Finn's wife.

Blaine walked towards Kurt, carefully looking if he had a knife in his hands, before wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Merry Christmas beautiful," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

He felt the warmth of Kurt's blush on his cheek. "Blaine," he shrieked and turned around in Blaine's touch. "What is it with you and scaring me? I didn't hear you come in."

"It's because I'm a ninja," said Blaine really seriously which made Kurt burst out in laughter.

"You lucky I like you so much," said Kurt in a flirty tone.

"Definitely," was all Blaine said before he stood up his tip toes and kissed Kurt slowly, enjoying the moment. Well, until someone cleared her throat.

Blaine pulled away and turned around, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Euhm, sorry?" was all he could mumble.

He looked back at Kurt and saw he was trying to contain his laughing. "So Rachel, this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine this is Rachel and well, Carole you've met."

Blaine stepped forward held out his hand for Rachel to shake. Rachel looked down and started giggling. "He sure is a gentleman," she said before stepping forward and hugging him.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine."

Blaine smiled. "Same Rachel."

He then stepped towards Carole, knowing he would get a hug instead of a hand either so he didn't bother stretching out his hand anymore.

"It's nice to see you again Blaine, merry Christmas."

He looked up with a smile. "Thank you. Merry Christmas!"

Blaine walked back to Kurt and held his hand. "So you mind introducing me to your brother?"

Kurt grinned, a knowing smirk on his face. "Oh gosh, are you scared of Finn Blaine? You haven't even met him!"

And then Kurt started laughing, as well as Carole and Rachel.

Blaine started pouting and looked at Kurt. "But he looks huge and well I'm tiny. Don't laugh at me Kurt."

When Kurt finally stopped laughing and saw a little hurt in Blaine his eyes, he stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "Ok, let me introduce you. It's kind of appropriate right?"

Blaine just nodded and followed Kurt who leaded him to the living room.

"Finn, there is someone I like you to introduce to."

Finn stood up and Blaine actually had to swallow because compared to the pictures it looked like he had even grown more, was that even possible?

"Finn, this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine, this is my brother, Finn."

Finn looked down to Blaine and started smiling. "You look tiny dude."

And then he was wrapped into a hug. What did Kurt's family have with hugs anyway, thought Blaine.

Burt stood up and clapped him on the bag. "So do you like football?"

And that's how Blaine found himself with his boyfriends brother, father and niece on the couch during Christmas, watching football.

***break***

Kurt screamed from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Everyone stood up and walked towards the table.

Blaine stood a little lonely at the side, not really knowing where to sit down.

He waited until Kurt walked out of the kitchen and tried to cover up his hesitation by asking if he needed any help, but of course Kurt had to decline.

No one really noticed until Finn looked up. "Dude, why don't you sit down?"

"Euhm, I don't really know where Kurt wants me to sit," he mumbled.

Finn grinned. "You can sit over me. Kurt will probably sit on the corner so he can walk to the kitchen easily if he want something."

Blaine nodded thankfully to Finn and took a seat.

A little later, they were all enjoying dinner. Small talk was made with everyone before they started talking about little Ella who was sitting in her baby stool, placing her hands happily in her food.

They told them about how Ella was starting to walking around slowly around the house and how she loved coloring on the wall if one of them turned around.

It made Blaine wonder if he ever would have kids of his own. Of course he really wanted kids but it was too soon in their relationship to talk about it.

He looked back at Kurt, who had been looking at Blaine and tried to look away fast before he realized he was caught.

Blaine let go of his knife and stretched out his hand so he could place it over Kurt's. He squeezed it lovely and smiled at Kurt happily. Then he took his knife again and started eating the rest of the food on his plate.

Blaine was the first one to finish his plate. "Kurt that was delicious!"

Kurt started giggling. "Thank you, but you would also need to thank Rachel and Carole as I wasn't the only one who made dinner."

Blaine looked at them. "Well than, ladies and Kurt, it was delicious!"

Rachel and Carole started giggling, whispering to each other and Kurt just shook his head. He mouthed to Blaine when he looked confused "They love you."

And then Ella started crying and started to get fussy. Finn and Rachel were still eating so Blaine stood up and looked at Rachel, "May I?"

She nodded and watched as Blaine pulled Ella out of the seat and started slowly singing to her to calm her down. The little girl looked at him first confused before she started smiling. Her little hands were touching Blaine's cheek.

When the song was finished, he took his seat again. "Well hello there little one."

The girl started saying some things in baby language. It made Blaine laugh.

He looked up to see all eyes on him, it made him a little uneasy.

It was Burt who broke the silence. "Seems like you'll be the perfect dad one day."

Blaine his cheeks turned pink and he tried to hide it behind the little girl.

Burt seemed to sense his discomfort and changed the subject, much to Blaine's content.

***break***

Everyone was finished eating and Kurt stood up to clear the table. Blaine stood up and gave Ella carefully to Finn. The girl was fast asleep and cuddled close in her dad's neck.

Blaine smiled at the sight. He started to help Kurt clear the table and walked with him towards the kitchen.

Kurt turned around from where he was standing and smiled. "Well hello there, what are you doing here? You are a guest. You shouldn't be clearing the table."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I wanted to help you. You already did so much today. It's the best Christmas I had in a long long time."

Kurt kissed him. "I'm glad. How about we get back in the living room for presents?"

"With Ella asleep?" asked Blaine, faking shock.

"Well we can open ours first and we can wake her after?"

He took Blaine's hand and asked for everyone to sit on the couch.

Blaine walked towards the door and picked up his big back pack. He walked towards the couch and took the only empty seat.

Kurt walked towards the Christmas tree and started looking through the tons of presents that were placed under it.

Blaine couldn't help laughing when he thought back on how hard they had needed to try to get the tree inside, as Kurt had asked him to help. It had been so difficult to carry the tree up the stairs and they had more times cursed the stupid tree than anything else. Afterwards, they had drunk hot chocolate and just enjoyed the view.

Kurt took a few presents and walked back. "So let's do this person to person, I want to see all your faces when you open your presents." He held out three presents for his dad. "These are for you dad."

His dad opened them carefully. Kurt had bought him a cap from New York, a flannel shirt and something that looked like a new picture book.

His dad opened the book carefully and looked up at Kurt with tears in his eyes. "Kurt?"

Kurt stood up and hugged his dad. "I know we both miss her very much and how much you hated it that some pictures were starting to fade after all these years of existing. Now you have the ones you like the most together and you'll be able to look at them without being carefully to ruin one."

His dad smiled at him. "Thank you."

They watched how Burt looked through some of the pages, with a young woman on it, some with a younger looking man, the woman and a little boy in between. Blaine knew it was Kurt's mom. He had heard stories about her and she looked stunning. Kurt had the same eyes as her and his nose looked just the same.

Burt closed the book and whipped his eyes as subtle as possible, trying to not be noticed by anyone.

Carole decided to give Burt something else to change his mind and took a small packed from her bag. "For you Burt."

Burt opened it and found a new watch in it. It looked beautiful.

"Thank you Carole," he said and pecked her lips.

Rachel gave Burt another present, as Finn was laying down and holding the sleeping girl. Inside were tickets to see a football game. Burt grinned as he looked up. "Finn I expect you to go with me."

Finn grinned. "Sounds good by me."

Blaine looked through his bag, stood up and walked towards Burt. He held out the present.

Burt looked confused at first before he smiled happily. "You didn't have to get me anything kid."

"Isn't that what you do around Christmas, give your family presents? I know we've only met a few days ago but you really made me feel like family immediately and I want to thank you for giving me a chance and for accepting me in this family. It means a lot to me," he said.

Burt looked down at the present and slowly started to unwrap it. Inside was a bottle of something that looked like really old wine. "Kiddo, you didn't have to do that, this looks really old."

"It is, but I promise you it will taste amazing," Blaine said.

He saw Kurt walk to the tree and come back with more presents. Carole got some perfume, some clothes, and a vacation to Paris as Carole has always wanted to go there. It was a present from Finn and Kurt together. Blaine had given Carole new earring he knew she would like after talking with Kurt.

Next up was Rachel. She got some music sheets, a new purse, clothes, a new violin as she apparently played the violin and a new necklace from Finn.

Finn got some football tickets, smirking knowing he would go with Burt anyway, a signed football from one of his favorite players, a present from Kurt and Blaine together, and a few games for his play station as he still had a huge love for those games.

Then it was Kurt's turn. Kurt smiled happily when he got a few clothes from his favorite designer, a pair of boots he had really wanted and a signed album from Lady gaga. Blaine couldn't believe the girl still existed. After all he was a Katy Perry man.

Blaine looked into his bag for the bigger and small present he had left.

He gave Kurt the huge box first.

Kurt looked up and started ripping open the box. Inside was a huge board with Kurt's coffee shop written on it. Kurt looked up at Blaine, happy tears in his eyes.

"Seriously Blaine?" he almost whispered.

"You told me how you had used all your money to buy this place and the stools and tables and products. Now people will know the name when they walk next to it."

Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Thank you, this is too much."

"Never when it comes to you. Besides, I have one present left," he said.

He took Kurt's hand and opened it. Then he took the small black box and laid it in his palm.

"Blaine," Kurt almost whispered immediately.

"Just open it Kurt," was all Blaine said.

Kurt opened the box carefully and looked at the silver ring inside it. He looked up at Blaine who smiled.

"It's a promise ring. A promise from me that I'll always be here, that I see myself in five years from now living with you above your coffee shop which is of course still the best in New York," he said which made Kurt giggle. "It's me promising that I love you and I plan on loving you for the rest of your life. That I plan on spending as much time as possible with you. A promise that I will always threat you right and take care of you. I promise with this ring that no matter how hard things will get, you'll never have to face it alone because I'll be beside you, holding your hand and ready to pull you through it," he whispered.

Kurt looked at him with tears in his eyes. "You are perfect, you know that?"

Blaine shrugged. "No one is, but I'll try to be my best to be close to perfect for you because that's all that matters to me."

He takes Kurt hand and slips the ring around Kurt's finger. Then he held up Kurt's hand and pressed a kiss on the ring. It was all Kurt needed to attack Blaine in a monster hug and kiss him slowly.

When they pulled apart, they saw Carole and Rachel look at them with tears in their eyes. Burt and Finn looked at Blaine and smiled to him. Kurt was looking at his ring when Burt mouthed at Blaine, "thank you for making him happy." Blaine only nodded and wrapped his arm a little tighter around Kurt.

"Guess there is one person left before we wake up the little one."

Kurt stood up and walked towards the tree, taking one huge present. Blaine shook his head. "Kurt you didn't have to buy me anything."

Kurt smirked. "Isn't that what they all say when they secretly wanted something?"

Blaine shook his head again. "I'm not going to try and argue that."

Kurt insisted that he was the last one to give Blaine his present. To his surprise the other's had bought him presents to. From Burt and Carole he got a few bowties. He also got two flight tickets from all of them together so he could come visit them with Kurt in Ohio. Then Kurt held up his present.

Blaine started opening it carefully and found a guitar case inside. He started smiling already because Kurt had known that his old one was close to the end of its years. Kurt started laughing. "Blaine open the case."

Blaine frowned but opened it anyway and sucked in a deep breath when he saw the beautiful black guitar inside. In the corner he found two coffee cups with a small heart above it and the words **If I had it my way, I'd wake up every day with you by my side.**

Blaine took the guitar out of the case and noticed something hanging on a string. He looked at it and found a key and looked confused at Kurt.

"I mean it you know, I wouldn't mind waking up with you by my side," Kurt whispered. A blush formed on his cheek. "I guess it's my way of asking if you would like to live with me?"

Blaine looked first dumbstruck before he lay the guitar in the case and jumped on Kurt. "I wouldn't want anything else. I love you." And then he pressed kisses all over Kurt's face, ignoring the laughs from Kurt's family.

***break***

It was late at evening when Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and sleeping Ella decided to get to their hotel. They would leave tomorrow afternoon and Kurt knew he wouldn't see them until they went to Ohio again.

Blaine watched how Kurt hugged everyone tightly and more specially his dad. He was hugged to and patted on the back before the left the house.

Kurt started to clean up the cups of coffee when Blaine took his stuff.

Kurt walked out of the kitchen and pouted. "You're not staying?"

Blaine playfully let his finger go over Kurt's pouty lips. "I would love to but I have to study tomorrow."

Kurt nodded understanding. "So you're really going to move in with me?"

"Yes," said Blaine. "But I want to wait until after my exams. That way we can figure out how we are going to do this, make some arrangements and I can say up my rent."

Kurt nodded. He held out a cup of coffee for Blaine. "Here, so you stay warm until you're home. It's snowing."

Blaine kissed Kurt one last time before he walked out of the door, giddy when he used his new key, not able to believe that this was really happening.

***break***

Blaine walked through the door of his tiny apartment. He placed his now half empty cup of coffee on the table and started to change his clothes. He drank the rest of his coffee, looking out of the window when a little drawing caught his eyes in the mirroring window.

He turned around and smiled when he saw three little drawings. The first one was of him holding the little Ella while she was asleep. Above was written: **One day I want to have my family with you.**

Next to it was a drawing of Blaine with his new guitar written above it: **You better play a song for me on it :) **

Blaine started laughing when he read it. Then he turned the cup another bid and saw a picture of himself Kissing the ring on Kurt's hand. Above was written: **I promise with this ring that no matter how hard things will get, you'll never have to face it alone because I'll be beside you, holding your hand and ready to pull you through it, as long as we both shall live. **A small heart was drawn on next to it and the date under the cup. Under all the drawings was written one last message. **Our first Christmas together.**

Blaine felt a huge smile form on his face. He placed the cup next to him and turned down the light. He fell asleep just like that, smiling happily about another perfect day.


End file.
